fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Aetherium
|quotes = "Cease to exist." |image1 = Aetherium_Sword_Form.png|Blade Form M83_Galaxy.jpg|True Form |gender = N/A (But referred to as Male) |species = Living Galaxy |eye_colour = N/A |date_of_birth = 150,000,000,000,000 B.C. |place_of_birth = The Void |aliases = Aetherium Universal Weapon Omega Sword Thingy (by BRK)COC |friends = G-Rex Hokuto Black King Kentaurusu Tyrant Sepsizilla BRK (Temporarily) Ekatotessera (Formerly) Gattai Koopa (Henchman) Super Mechagodzilla (Henchman) |enemies = Yapool Godzilla The Creators |designs = ShodaiAetherium |universe = Universe -1 |roar= TBA}} Aetherium is a living super-galaxy, as well as G-Rex's weapon and main agent in Universe -1, created by KoopaGalaxain. Appearance When in its true form, Aetherium resembles a massive version of the Messier 83 galaxy - It is thought that this form was taken on by Aetherium after obliterating the galaxy's dominant race along with it. Aetherium is composed of many trillions of stars, and glows with an incredible brightness that outshines any galaxy he comes close to. As such, Aetherium can be seen for thousands of years before he actually arrives. Aetherium can also take on the form of a colossal sword. In this form, Aetherium is wielded by G-Rex to destroy whole universes at a time. Regardless of whether Aetherium is in his true or blade form, Aetherium is approximately one quarter the size of G-Rex. When in his true form, Aetherium can modify his size to allow himself to fight opponents at a closer level, and can also possess them after death, as he did to Godzilla. Possessed subjects' eyes glow brightly, and the subject will also exude purplish-black smoke with every breath. History Aetherium's Formation When G-Rex came to be, one hundred and fifty trillion years ago, Aetherium came to be too. Wielded as G-Rex's weapon, the universal creature used Aetherium to wreak havoc on the Multiverse, jumping from universe to universe and destroying them in their masses. Once 'the way' had been cleared, G-Rex entered a state of slumber to avoid being detected for the atrocities he had committed, and Aetherium became the first galaxy to exist in G-Rex's Universe -1. From that point onwards, Aetherium remained constantly awake yet dormant, awaiting signs of his master stirring from his deep sleep. Aetherium's Return In 2017 A.D., one hundred and fifty trillion years to the day when G-Rex and Aetherium came into existence, Universe -1 began to change, and all the signs pointed towards G-Rex awakening at long last. Aetherium immediately knew what to do; Crush any resistance towards his master's return. Having studied the entirety of Universe -1 during its many trillion years of dormancy, Aetherium knew of one particular monster on Earth that would almost certainly pose a great threat to his plans. Aetherium vs. Godzilla Travelling the long distance to Earth, Aetherium condensed himself into his Blade Form, and touched down. Sure enough, Godzilla soon arrived to challenge Aetherium. Earth's people had every hope in Godzilla. They were sure he would triumph over this bizarre being, just as he had done to many other invaders before. Humanity was wrong. Before Godzilla could even react, Aetherium mounted a complete assault of the Kaiju King's defenses, ripping through his skin and impaling him through the chest. Godzilla tried his best to fight Aetherium, blasting the bladed galaxy several times with his Atomic Breath, but it was ultimately moot. Aetherium then flew upwards whilst still embedded in Godzilla's chest, bisecting the Kaiju vertically. It was then that Aetherium had an idea. He would possess Godzilla's corpse, repair it as best as he could, and crush both humanity and the resistance brought by any other Kaiju beneath his heels. Inhabiting Godzilla's shattered body, Aetherium pulled the two bloody halves together and sealed himself within the ruined form of his former opponent. At once, Godzilla's lifeless eyes glowed with an unnatural brightness. Aetherium sounded off a titanic roar, to challenge the entire planet, as if to say: "This is my domain now." Aetherium's Scheme: Alliances - Part 1 Realising that he would need assistance to fully conquer the universe, Aetherium sought to ally with other races to acquire their kaiju to modify and use. Allying with the Nackle, Aetherium obtained a Black King and modified it into Hokuto Black King. Hokuto Black King proved to be a truly destructive weapon, and no human weapon could stop it. Unexpectedly, Yapool emerged from his own dimension, angered that an attempt to conquer the planet from his own hands was being carried out. Wanting to carry out his own schemes uninterrupted, Yapool summoned Verokron, which proceeded to attack Hokuto Black King. Outmatched against the much more superior Choju, Hokuto Black King was soon defeated. Despite this, Aetherium wasn't going to let one defeat stop him. Using his powers of persuasion, he convinced a member of Black Directive's species to loan him a Silver Bloome. Although on the outside, this monster didn't look very different, it carried a secret which soon the whole world would come to fear... In Council of Creators Aetherium serves as one of the main villains of this series, along with his master, G-Rex, and is the main antagonist of the second series. Aetherium first appeared in Episode 30, the Series 1 finale, but his appearance was left unknown. Aetherium was responsible for FlurrTheGamerMixel's turn to evil, and, dissatisfied with his behaviour after he failed to eradicate the creators, killed him. In Episode 31, Aetherium makes a very brief cameo in a news report by GlobalNews. In the report, it is mentioned that a 'new galaxy' had been sighted 500 light years from Andromeda, and appeared to be travelling at speeds faster than light. This 'new galaxy' was actually Aetherium, having crossed over from Universe -1 into Universe 1, the home universe of the creators. Aetherium later appeared at the very end of Episode 38 in his true form yet keeping himself in the shadows so his full appearance couldn't be seen. After Hokuto Black King teleported Scoobs away into deep space, he witnessed Aetherium, who stated that he was 'Nowhere, and everywhere', then ominously hinted at his plans for the rest of Universe 1. In Episode 40, Aetherium contacted Hokuto Black King and instructed him to keep the other creators safe from Organon's pathogens, as were they to die, the resulting extinction of humanity would no longer make his planned invasion of Universe 1's Earth amusing enough to carry out. To be completed. Abilities * Size Change: In both his true and Blade Form, Aetherium is able to condense and compress his size. He can also rapidly increase in size in his true form if necessary. * Possession: Exclusively used in his true form, Aetherium is able to inhabit and possess the corpses of his enemies by entering through the deceased's orifices, most commonly their mouth or nose. Aetherium is able to effectively replicate the former opponent's mannerisms and abilities once inhabiting their body. * Blade Form: By compressing himself, Aetherium can take on his Blade Form. In this form, Aetherium is either wielded by G-Rex or can move on his own. Like in his true form, Aetherium can further condense his size so that he can hit progressively smaller targets. * Judgement Executor: Aetherium can fire an incredibly powerful beam from the tip of his body whilst in blade form. * Galactic Collision: Aetherium can collide with other galaxies and absorb them into his 'body', increasing his strength exponentially. As this follows the way galaxies collide normally, planets and stars may be ejected during the merger. Trivia * Alongside G-Rex, Aetherium was created by me after I had spent an hour looking up images of galaxies. Space fascinates me, and I thought the idea of a living galaxy would be pretty cool. * Aetherium is the second most overpowered monster in my library. Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:OP Characters Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Gods Category:Universe -1 Category:Entities Category:Council of Creators Kaiju Category:Celestial Beings Category:Featured Articles Category:Kaiju